Dirk Blizzard
Introduction Dirk Blizzard is a 2016- introduced character and all-around character. He is the son of the Snow Queen and King he's also the older Brother of Crystal Winter he'a student at Ever After High and in the destiny conflict he's a Roybel for he thinks his sister will do a better job at ruling the Snow Kingdom than him, he also knows how important the destiny is to her. Character Personality How do they act? Dirk is a benevolent, kind supportive and smart young man who doesn't give up or belive in failure or dead ends he also isn't afraid to stand up for those who can't especially when they have to deal with Rumpelstiltskin's teachings. He is nurturing, caring, loving, and exceptionlly wise. He also has what his dad and Coach Gingerbreadman would call extreme athleticism which in terms is vaguely similar to Clawd Wolf from Monster High for he was able to outrun everyone including Cerise and Sparrow during Grimmnastics but he never bragged or boasted about it. Dirk is also sporty, athletic, brave, giving, protective, generous, and a really playful guy. He never lost a single sport at Ever After High another nod to his athleticism being like Clawd Wolf from Monster High, again he never bragged or boasted about it. Dirk is friendly, helpful, nice, and all out good. Appearance Dirk is 6ft 8 inches tall with broad shoulders a muscular build mahogany hair with white streaks pale skin ice blue eyes and wears a crown on his head a letterman jacket similar Daring's own with blue jeans and white shoes. Now the cold isn't t somthing that worries him since he lived in the Snow Kingdom entire life, but he does know when to keep warm especially during the coldest winters, and wears a blue Snow coat with a false fur trim snow boots. Portrayer In English he's voiced by George Newbern the same person who voiced Andy Beast in Monster High. Fairy tale How the Story Goes the story of us looks like a lot like a tragedy now~ http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Snow_Queen Relationships Family Dirk'a parents are the Snow King and Snow Queen while Crystal Winter is his younger sister. Friends Dirk has been friends with Hunter Huntsman, Hopper Croakington the II, Daring Charming since his first day at Ever After High and while he hasn't known Alistair Wonderland as long as the wonderlandians has, the guy is really great to hang with, he's also a big help when it comes to riddling class. He's also friends with most of the Snow elves back home for he is very kind to all of them. His other friends are Cerise Hood, and Sparrow Hood. Pet He has an Arctic wolf named swift. Romance Poppy O' Hair has been giving him looks, every since the day they met he doesn't know if it's because they both want what's right for their sisters, or because they're both Roybels. Outfits Abilities Ice and Snow manipulation Dirk can manipulate the ice and Snow around him without messing up. Immunity to Frost and cold Dirk is immunes to all forms of cold and Frost. Weather Manipulation Dirk is able manipulate the weather around and make it Snow, windy, or other winter themed abilities. Trivia Quotes Category:Males Category:Roybels Category:The Snow Queen Category:TallTalesfan20 's Ocs